


AIL: Frequently Asked Questions

by 2747 (anafabula)



Series: interpolaciones [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflicting Access Needs, Demon summoning (mentioned), Documentation, Existentially-challenged library materials, Gen, Libraries, Magic-Users, Multiverse, blood (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/2747
Summary: As a patron, you will be experiencing time at one minute per minute while you are physically within the library.
Series: interpolaciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174238
Kudos: 3





	AIL: Frequently Asked Questions

**Author's Note:**

> A strong contender for the world's most sedate "`Black Magic`" fill.

### The Anagke Interpolated Library is temporally locked.

What this means for you is that, as a patron, you will be bound to experiencing time at one minute per minute within the library, standardized according to the local address you have on file. Depending on your timeline, this may also limit what materials you can access within the library and/or withdraw to a point that you find affects your use of library resources.

There are many factors that can impact these limits, including materials safety and stabilizing causality. The rules exist for both the library’s good and yours, and are not subject to appeal. Thank you for helping keep AIL safe.

### “Am I in danger?”

The sustainability rules at AIL may seem strict, arbitrary, or even cruel if you’re accustomed to more thaumaturgically flexible systems.

### What does “no blood in the library” mean?

If you currently have free-flowing fresh human blood leaving your body due to damage to an internal or external organ, leave the library immediately. If you require first aid, seek assistance on your world of origin or its closest equivalent. If you cannot do this under your own power, ask a staff member for assistance.

If you have spilled blood anywhere in the library, alert a staff member as soon as possible.

Thank you for your part in keeping AIL and its patrons safe.

### Are computers free for all patrons?

You will need a library card in order to access the computers, and, while they are free for use, they are not _available_ for use to all patrons.

### Why are you against demons?

Demons are not permitted within the library for any reason. If you are bound permanently to a demon for assistance or otherwise require it at all times, for the safety and sustainability of the Interpolated Library you cannot use the AIL main campus.

### The safety measures mean this library is inaccessible to me.

We want to make library materials as accessible to everyone and will accommodate all access needs we are able to. If main library isn’t an option for you, please speak to staff at any of our sister institutions in your home system about interlibrary loans.

If you need to speak to an AIL staff member in person to solve an accessibility issue due to demons or similar thaumaturgic incompatibilities, you can do so in the lobby for a short period of time with minimal risk. If you have the ability to call ahead, we are happy to arrange as safe and sustainable of meeting points as possible, but in the event of improvisation being necessary, maximizing patrons' access to resources is still our first priority, and we will do what we can.

Please exercise consideration for other patrons, when exercising this or similar workaround strategies. Remember: we want the library to be as accessible to you as possible, too.

### Why are AIL’s rules so strict?

At the time of its founding, AIL was the only human-run multiversally compatible library. Today, we are proud both to no longer be alone and to still have the widest network of partner and sister institutions of any of our peers. However, cross-compatibility of this kind takes work from everyone involved to keep up, and AIL works on the oldest known legacy system for ontological stability of its kind that there is.

We want our materials and resources to be as widely available to as many people as possible, but what that possibility looks like for AIL versus for a newer library can be very different. When the internal rules for the library construction of reality _were_ established, many of the worlds we now contact were entirely unknown to the founders. While they designed for as much existential cross-compatibility as possible, the multiverse is vast beyond prediction, and maintaining a stable library reality with our local constraints means sacrificing some of our ability to keep up.


End file.
